The Truth or Dare Game
by Cheezeh
Summary: A truth or dare game w/ the Gryffindors. Need I say more? *cOmPlEtEd* uploaded.
1. Secret Desires

Cloud 9......... or 10?  
  
Pairings: H/G  
  
Summary: Draco and Harry made up in the 5th year and now they are.. well.lets just say they aren't the worst enemies anymore. Still all the Gryffindors call him Draco. Set in Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione's last year. Fred & George, Angelina & Alicia are all visiting, and, last but not least, Ginny in the 6th year. Professor Dumbledore gave Hogwarts permission to have visitors on the weekends, so Ginny invited Fred and George, which it seems, invited Angelina and Alicia.  
  
  
  
They were all gathered together in an empty classroom one day, to be more specific, the DADA classroom. Ginny had gathered everyone there because, they haven't talked to each other in over a month! Everybody was there and Ginny was surprised when she saw Draco.  
  
" Hey! Draco. I thought you said you had to much homework to deal with?" Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I got it all done. Since when was it your business if I got my homework done or not?" Draco spat out.  
  
" Well, sorry!" Ginny said with an attitude.  
  
" Oh., Weasley, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Draco said with not an ounce of sincerity in his voice. " It's just that Pansy just dumped for the new, bloody, I might add, Hufflepuff seeker" he said in a disgusted tone.  
  
" I don't even know why I bother talking to these Gryffindors." Draco said to himself.  
  
" Oh yeah.. To get that, oh what was her name again? Oh yes. Weasley." Another voice in his head said back.  
  
"Let's just say Weasley has well.. Had grown up, lost her childish voice and her face, and she's gotten a point for the looks department." Draco said, almost murmured .  
  
" Hmm. when did Draco start talking to himself?" Ginny thought.  
  
" I don't even know why I bothered inviting him here." Ginny thought doubtfully.  
  
" Well!" Ginny said. " Let's get this.. well. meeting I guess, started."  
  
Everyone was on the floor, sitting on the floor, or rather shall I say chairs.  
  
" So why'd ya call us, Gin?" Fred and George piped together.  
  
" Well." Ginny said thinking of a good reason. The only real reason she invited everybody is to see Harry. She didn't, no wasn't, just gonna talk to him herself, by themselves or it would make her blush and it'd seem weird, so she decided to invite everybody.  
  
" We haven't talked in a long time so I thought since it is the weekend and everybody did do their homework's" Ginny said sternly(not referring to Fred, George, Angelina, or Alicia).  
  
She was prefect this year and she didn't want that privilege taken.  
  
"Yes." Hermione agreed with her right away. She was Head Girl this year. There was a long silence after that. Dean, bored, decided to talk about the first thing that came to his mind. " Did anybody do the extra credit for Charm's class (A/N it was an x-tra assignment for the 6th and 7th years)" Dean said surprisingly. Half of the group answered yes.  
  
" What was the assignment again?" Harry asked questioningly.  
  
" Don't go Neville on me Harry!" Ginny said, surprised that she said that. She was also relieved that Neville wasn't there, or she wouldn't have dared to say it. The whole group burst into laughing and giggling fits.  
  
" Well. what is it then?" Harry asked again, embarrassed. " I think I did it but I forgot what the assignment was." Harry said.  
  
Lavender replied, surprisingly. " It was to make up you own spell!" Lavender said. " I knew someone was gonna forget something today. Jupiter is in the house of Mars" Lavender said knowingly.  
  
" Seriously Lavender, do you really believe that?" Ron asked almost laughing."  
  
Well, of course she does!! If she didn't she wouldn't have said it, now would she?" Dean said, answering for her. Dean just realizing what he just did, blushed, and so did lavender.  
  
" Thanks," Lavender said quietly, still blushing.  
  
" Now do you remember the spell you made?" Ginny asked Harry, while grabbing a bunch of popcorn Fred and George got from the house elves.  
  
" Uhh.. Its..." Harry said blushing like a bright red cherry." It's rather embarrassing, I really don't want to say" Harry said still blushing.  
  
" Aww.. common Harry! Don't be a prat and not tell us! Were all curious ya' know!" Ginny said.  
  
" Fine.." Harry replied." I was working on a.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so. what'd ya think? Please review!! I'll put up the nxt chapter as soon as I have at least 5 reviews!! Thnxz. Harypotrfan.. 


	2. Who'll do it?

Hi ppl's!! sorry this chapter took so long... i wrote it one day on Microsoft word, and when i was trying to upload it on fanfiction, it didn't show up. I'm assuming it got erased, so I had to type it all over again. I'm very, very sorry with the delay and now, we'll get on with the show. p.s.- to Cygnus Crux, when they do play the Truth and dare, did i mention that its gonna be played the 'Fred and George' way? and just to tell you (everybody) When I first started this story, I was gonna call it 'Cloud 9...10?'. Can anybody guess why? put your guess into the review, and ill give you the answer to this chapter's cliffie. make sure to put in ur e- mail address so I can send the answer to the winner. ~*~  
  
" I was working on a flowering charm: Harry said embarrassed.(A/N, please keep on reading, the charm will soon change,(evil grin) if you keep on reading it)  
  
Draco, and soon the whole group burst into laughter. When the laughing quieted down Draco spat out" This meeting is getting boring. I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Draco said.  
  
" Hey Ginny." Draco said. " Mind if I use your bathroom?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Ginny was in no mood play around. " Uhh... yah. right!" Ginny said with an attitude .  
  
"Fine then" and with that, Draco stormed out of the classroom.  
  
" Oh.. wait. Malfoy, How do you know where the Gryffindor house is?" Ginny said, thinking" How does he know where my bathroom is, the only way he'd know that is if he knows where the common room is, and I'm sure nobody's told him..."  
  
" Let's just say Longbottom, He asked a Slytherin, me, where the Gryffindor common room is. I told him to retrace his steps, and voila( i can't do the ~ on top of the o), there you go, he went to the east tower. So next time Weasley, watch your mouth. I'll be back soon" and with that he walked out of the classroom, with his famous 'Malfoy' smirk(-did I spell that right?).  
  
Ginny just glared at him." Ugghh.." Ginny scoffed disgustingly. " Who does he think he is?" Ginny said mad.  
  
Trying to remember what subject they were on, Ron said, trying to cheer everybody up, " A flowering charm? Ron said.  
  
The 'great' Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, a flowering charm?" Ginny said, backing up her brother. Now the whole group was laughing, forgetting that Malfoy knew where there common room is, but then when then saw Harry not laughing with them, and his emerald green eyes were filled with a little bit of anger, the whole group quieted down once again. They had all become good friends. Knowing that Harry didn't like being called 'that', Ginny apologetically said " Sorry."  
  
" Did you really think I did a flowering charm?" Harry spat out, somehow a little sympathetically, Feeling a little hurt that Ginny thought so low of him to think that he did a flowering spell.  
  
" Well... No...." Ginny admitted.  
  
" Then there you go." Harry said kinda relieved.  
  
" Then what did you really do? A tree or some kind of plant charm?" Ginny said teasingly.  
  
" Actually, I made up a shield charm." Harry said  
  
" I knew he would do something like that." Ginny thought admiringly.  
  
" Let's see then." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, but I haven't perfected it yet....." Having pictures in his head about what would happen if the charm didn't work. He didn't want to get bloodied up to bad.  
  
" I'll give 10 sickles to anybody who will try it." Harry offered. The whole classroom went quiet.  
  
" I'll do it." said a small voice. Surprisingly the voice belonged to  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about that cliffie. Don't forget to review and put in an answer to the riddle(?). and I'd like to thank, Kitty Felton, Gryffindor girl, Ginny house of 3, Luna Rose and Phoenix Child, Cygnus Cruz, and last but not least, Kaz. thnxyou so much for your reviews!! - your evil, but faithful writer, harypotrfan :] 


	3. HermioneRon?

Chapter 3 Hermione+Ron=???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N- hey ppls, i'm sooooo sorry this took soo long to come out. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, and mad my day( literally).O and Btw, for all the ppl who guessed, if you actually read the first chapter, you would know that NEVILLE is not in the story... Now... on with the show? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Surprisingly, it was Hermione. 'Hermione?' Harry asked, " 'ya sure you want to try it?" Harry asked again, a little surprised  
  
'Well, why not?' Hermione snapped at Harry. "I'm not always the *oh, so perfect* Hermione."  
  
'Fine! But if it doesn't work out, don't blame me, or hex me for that matter. 'Harry said warningly. (A/N, god this chapter is weird. but plz read on any ways!!!)  
  
' I'll do it with Hermione,' Ron offered. ~* Ron's POV*~ ' Now what am I doing? Ron thought. " I'm offering to help Hermione? Ron thought, confused.  
  
" I reckon that I fancy her. Oh! What am I thinking! Hermione is one of my best friends." The thought of Hermione being his girlfriend made Ron turn red. ~* Hermione's POV*~  
  
" Oh, no, why did he offer?" Hermioone thought to herself.  
  
" Is it because he likes me? Ron? He wouldn't think of me like that. After all, I've fancied him for years now. What makes me thing that he just, all of a sudden, be interested in me? Hermione Granger!" Hermione doubtfully thought to herself. ~* Normal POV*~  
  
Hermione, glancing at Ron, saw him blush.  
  
" Snap out of it you two!" Ginny said impatiently. "Let's see if Harry's charm actually works!" Ginny said.  
  
"Who'll do the honor of picking and putting the spell on Hermione and Ron?" Fred asked.  
  
" I will" George said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
" Uh, no you won't Fred. I don't think I trust you. Remember the last Canary Cream you gave me? You said they were Cream Puffs!" stated Hermione.  
  
" Aww.. common, Ron. Don't you at least trust your dear brother? George asked, hoping the answer would be 'yes'.  
  
"Well.. No." Ron said.  
  
"Well nice ta know that my Brother's got my back" George said sarcastically, slapping Ron on the back.  
  
" Angelina, my dear, may I see you for a moment please?" George asked sincerely.  
  
"Sure" Angelina said uncomfortably. With that, they left the classroom. A second later the returned.  
  
" I'll do it" Angelina said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Umm.." Hermione said not sure if she could trust her, after she had the 'talk' with George.  
  
" She decided to take a chance. " Okkaayy.."  
  
" Harry would you please tell us how to perform the 'spell'?" Hermione said.  
  
"*whisper- whisper*" George had just whispered into Harry's ear, after George finished telling him, Harry was grinning uncontrollably.  
  
Harry went to Hermione and Ron to tell them the spell.  
  
" Desuries Iresumes," Angelina said.  
  
Magically they began to...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry bout the cliffie. I know all of you hate me right now, but hey, that's life. right? anyways, i'll update as soon as i can. o. and btw(by the way for the ppl who don't know) i'd like to thnx howling wolf, Emher, cutie, GinnyPotter387, Alli, Anonymous, Gryffindor Girl, Bluegirl18. Thanxz again and plz review. All you hafta do is click that click blue button right below this message!!!  
  
Thanks again....=] 


	4. Game Rules

Chapter 4 - Fred's Spell ~*~ hi hi, and THNKYOU!!! To all the ppl who reviewd!!!! Now. If u be a little more patient, the game will start the nxt chapter, so review, review, review!!!!!!!!( srry, I think im obsessing, but if ur a writer, im sure u'll understand. Right? Or is just me?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
They magically began to kiss, or more like a peck on the cheeks?  
  
~*~ ~*~Hermione's POV~*~ "What am I doing?" Hermione asked herself. " Why am I getting closer to Ron by the second? Why are my lips on his cheeks?? Why can't I control myself?" Hermione said, questioning herself. "Oh.. no.. Now what am I supposed to do?  
  
~*~ Ron's POV~*~ " What is Hermione doing? She's getting nearer, does that mean something?" *PECK* " Ohmygosh!!! What did she just do?" Ron thought.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~ Hemione blushed, blushed, blushed, beat red.  
  
" What happened to the spell, Harry?" Hermione snapped.  
  
" I told you it might not work!" Harry said.  
  
" Well.. Well... GEORGE!!!!!!! What did you do?" Hermione yelled at George.  
  
" A true prankster never reveals his secrets. Now does he?" George said coyly.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that.. Ooooo.. Hermione gonna get you." Fred told George.  
  
George, apparently was right. *SLAP* Hermione slapped George.  
  
" Ugghh...." Hermione groaned in disgust, and left the room of embarrassment and anger.  
  
Ron, who's ear was still red from the 'accident' said," Wait for me," and ran out of the classroom to follow Hermione.  
  
" What kind of spell did you put on them, dear brother?" Fred asked his twin brother evilly.  
  
" It's nothing really. Just something I made up last year. It was a desire spell. It makes a person do their most deepest desires." George said proudly.  
  
" Well still. I don't think that's fair to Hermione, or Ron," Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said, backing Lavender up immediately." Why do I keep on doing this?" Dean thought, blushing.  
  
" Ugghhh!!!" Ginny said frustrated. " Let's do something fun for a change!!!!"  
  
Ron and Hermione come in the classroom as if they were on cue.  
  
" Oh I know what we could play!!!" Parvati squealed. " I was writing to one of my muggle friends and she told me about this great game. It's called, Truth or Dare." she explained." You first spin a bottle, and whoever it lands on, you get to ask them, 'Truth or Dare.'"  
  
That's basically how to play." Parvati said again.  
  
" We're all witches and wizards here." Ginny said. " Let's make it more from" she said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
" First lets get a bottle, but enchant it. If someone doesn't tell the truth, or refuses the dare, they have to...........  
  
~*~ I'm just evil.. I'm sorry. And just to tell you, this is when the fun begins, so make sure to stay tune to The Truth or Dare Game. I know, I know, I'm weird, but plz! review. o. And here are the wonderful ppl who did: Blue Eyes, song*breeze, Glow, patipati22, Gryffindor Girl.  
  
Thnxz y'all. ~harypotrfan 


	5. The Closet!

Cloud 9......... or 10?  
  
Chapter 5:The Closet!!!  
  
Pairings: H/G  
  
Summary: Draco and Harry made up in the 5th year and now they are.. well.lets just say they aren't the worst enemies anymore. Still all the Gryffindors call him Draco. Set in Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione's last year. Fred & George, Angelina & Alicia are all visiting, and, last but not least, Ginny in the 6th year. Professor Dumbledore gave Hogwarts permission to have visitors on the weekends, so Ginny invited Fred and George, which it seems, invited Angelina and Alicia.  
  
Disclaimer. Me own nothing. J.K. Rowling own everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm sorry it took me so long to update.REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! okay. back to the story now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on The Game of Truth or Dare:  
  
"First let's get a bottle and enchant it. If someone doesn't tell the truth, or refuses the dare, they have to go in that closet over there." Ginny paused to point at the broken down closet on the other side of the room.  
  
"Before they fo to the closet, whoever lied has to spin the bottle again. Whoever it is the bottle lands on, has to go to the closet with the liar, together. If a boy picks another guy, he gets to spin again. If they're brother and sisters, they also get to spin again. Get the idea?" Ginny said.  
  
Everyone looked dumbstrucked.  
  
"Yeah."Parvati said, obviously the only person in the entire room who understood her.  
  
"Good. Then let's play." Ginny said.  
  
"Wait. Ginny. What do you do in the closet?" Harry asked.  
  
" Two guys or girls should not go in there together. Brothers and sisters shouldn't either. What does that lead up to? Snogging Harry. Snogging!"Ginny cried.  
  
"Oh." was Haryy's only reply.  
  
"And how do you know all this muggle stuff?" Dean asked.  
  
"Oh. I take Muggle studies, and Advanced Charms. I made up this spell for *my* assignment." Ginny said.  
  
" Okay then. Let's get started. Accio bottle." Ginny said. Magically, a bottle shot through the air.  
  
"Now. Findg Liaren." Ginny said with a wand in her hand.  
  
(A/N I fogot to tell you, the DADA claroom is a spell-proof room which means that any magic done in this classroom, The Ministry of Magic will not detect it. Who knows what previous teachers have done in this room?)  
  
The bottle had a little red glow. You cuold barely make it out, but it was visible.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Why don't you?"Ginny siad to her.  
  
"Umm... Okay then."Lavender replied. Lavender spinned the glowing bottle. It landed on Dean. " Truth or Dare?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Hmm... Dare." Dean told her.  
  
"I dare you to tell us how many girls have you liked in the past?" Lavender asked curiously.  
  
"Well.... two." Dean answered.  
  
"Who?" Lavender asked anxiously.  
  
"One question only!" Parvati yelled.  
  
"Okay. My turn." Dean said evilly. The bottle landed on Harry.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Dean asked.  
  
"Dare." Harry said.  
  
" I dare you to go down to the Great Hall, wait ar the entrance, and kiss the first person that comes in." Dean said.  
  
Harry though about the chance of him kissing Snape or worse yet, Dumbledore.  
  
"I think I'll rather go in the closet." Harry said. He left to go in.  
  
"Uhh... Harry I think your forgeting something." Ginny said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"You have to spin the bottle."Ginny said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked again.  
  
" To determine who will go in the closet with you!"Ginny cried.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Harry said. Hary sat back down and spinned the bottle.  
  
"Oh no." Harry thought. It landed on.....................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ REVIEWS REVIEWS. CLIFFHANGERRRRS!!!!! okay. srry bout that. I just had some cofee. Anywyays, thnx u all for ur reviews. NOW GO REVIEW LIKE UR SUPPOSED TO!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Truth or Dare?

The Truth or Dare Game

Chapter 6: Truth or Dare?

Pairings: H/G

Summary: Draco and Harry made up in the 5th year and now they are.. well…lets just say they aren't the worst enemies anymore. Still all the Gryffindors call him Draco. Set in Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione's last year. Fred & George, Angelina & Alicia are all visiting, and, last but not least, Ginny in the 6th year. Professor Dumbledore gave Hogwarts permission to have visitors on the weekends, so Ginny invited Fred and George, which it seems, invited Angelina and Alicia.

Disclaimer. Me own nothing. J.K. Rowling own everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. This is the last chapter of The truth or Dare Game. Plz. Enjoy, and thnkyou every body for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Previously on _The Game of Truth or Dare_:

" Oh no." Harry thought. The bottle landed on...

~*~

The bottle landed on Ginny. " Shit!" Ginny said to herself. " This isn't supposed to happen!" she cried.

" Okay. Let's get this over with." Harry said. Harry turned to look at everybody. Fred and George had an evil glint in their eyes. 

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to go in the closet now but he couldn't back out now. He stood up and went inside the closet.

" Wish me good luck." Ginny said.

" You're gonna need it." George said. Ginny looked bewildered, but before she could protest, George and Fred got up and pushed her into the closet and closed the door. It was pitch black inside of the closet.

"_ Lumos_." Harry said. A bright light shot out of the tip of Harry's wand.

" Thanks." Ginny managed to stutter out. There was an awkward silence but then something happened. Ginny had the sudden urge to go over to Harry's side of the closet and just tell him about everything, as so Harry did also. They reached over to each other and started snogging. It was first a soft brush on the lips, but when they tasted each other, it was like a drug to them. They stopped to look at each other.

_What am I doing?_

That was the first question that popped into their minds but then they had an answer to the question.

_Who cares?_

And they started kissing all over again. It turned into one the most memorable kissses they will ever have. You know, the one that makes your lips swollen with the taste of each others breath.

" Are you guys done yet?" someone asked. They both didn't answer. They were to _busy_. 

" Ugghh! C'mon! I'm tired of waiting for you guys!" Dean said and opened the closet door. He gasped. Ginny and Harry were still kissing.

" Get off of her!" Ron yelled at Harry.

" Wow! The spell was only supposed to last two minutes." George said. Ginny and Harry stopped all of a sudden.

" What spell?" they both asked.

" You know. The one I made up last year. The Desire Spell.." George said. " I jinxed the closet while Ginny was yaking away about the rules to this game. It was only supposed to last two minutes, but you two seemed as if you didn't even need that spell."

Harry and Ginny both blushed.

" Oh well. Let's get back to the game." Lavender said. 

" Yeah." Dean said backing he up again. They all agreed to Lavender and sat down. 

" It's you're turn Ginny." Parvati said.

" 'Kay." was Ginny's only answer and she spun the bottle. It landed on George. Ginny's eyes glinted evilly. " It's payback time." Ginny said.

" Truth or Dare?" she asked.

" Dare." George answered.

" I dare you to kiss Angelina on the lips."

" Sure." George crawled over to Angelina and gave her a peck on the lips. It barely lasted a second. " Now my turn." George said. When George spun the bottle, it landed on Harry again.

" Truth or Dare?" he asked.

" Truth." Harry answered.

" How many girls, in this room, have you had a crush on?" he asked.

" One." Harry said. Before anybody could make a comment about that, Harry spun the bottle and landed on Ginny. The bottle seemed to be magnetized to her.

" Truth or Dare?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ omg! i can't believe it. it's done. ended. I don't think im gonna make a sequel, prologue, or a sequel. sorry. this is gonna be my last H/G fic. I hope you had a good time reading this story.

pAyCe!!!!!!!!

~ aNgEl ~~


End file.
